A Bond Like No Other
by onelastxbreath
Summary: Sasori is the most popular guy in Konoha High, but he can’t help but think that he’s missing something… something important. After meeting Sakura, the smartest girl in the school, he can’t take his eyes off her! But what will people think about.. ON HOLD


**Title**: A Bond Like No Other

**By**: OneLastxBreath

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto. –goes and cries in her emo corner–

**Pairings**: Some NaruSaku, mostly SasoSaku.

**Rating**: T for Teen :D

**Summary**: Sasori is the most popular guy in Konoha High, but he can't help but think that he's missing something… something important. After meeting Sakura, the smartest girl in the school, he can't take his eyes off her! But what will people think when everyone finds out he is dating the school nerd?

_Beep, beep, beep._

The alarm clock continued to ring for another 5 minutes before a large fist smashed it. "Damn clock..." he muttered going back to another sleep. The teen got up and dressed for his normal day at school, brushed his teeth, and did his other routines he usually did. As he walked out the door, he was greeted by many of his classmates. The boy nodded back, and smirked as he began to arrive towards his destination. His backpack hung over one shoulder, that bored expression on his face, those adoring eyes of his, making most of the girls squeal with delight.

As he walked in, he was surrounded in a group circle by his friends. Laughing was heard as everyone was talking out of turn. The boy had enough of the chatter going on and decided to go to his locker. He grabbed the knob and did his combination. The hard metal door opened as he reached in his hand, pulling out his books for his approaching classes. The red-headed teen closed his door and turned around, shockingly bumping into a pink-haired student, dropping her books. The girl quickly bends down, collecting her fallen books. She muttered many sorry's as she got up. She had beautiful emerald orbs, her skin peachy as it matched a bit with her cherry-colored hair. She had the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. _She's cute..._

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going, sorry, again…!" He couldn't help but smirk. "It's alright. Just watch where you're going, next time, kay?" She blushed, apparently embarrassed, but nodded. The girl walked away as he entered his first class. "_I wonder if she's new..." _he though. Soon, he was lost in his thoughts, thinking about the mysterious pink-haired girl.

"Good morning everyone, I'm your Math teacher, Kakashi." He grinned through his mask, covering half of his face. "and the only reason I'm introducing myself is because I see we have a new student! Everyone welcome Miss Sakura Haruno, transferring from Last Wind High. Welcome to Konoha High!" he shouted as if expecting a big applause from the class. Sakura walked in the room, looking a bit nervous and bashful. She laughed nervously and looked at him as if saying, 'where do I sit?' Kakashi stared at her for a minute, not understanding until he let out a clumsy 'oh.' He chuckled to himself as he looked around.

"Hmm... you may sit next to the boy looking into space... SASORI!" he shouted as the red-headed boy was out of his thoughts. He looked dumbfounded, looking at his screaming teacher, scolding him for not paying attention. "Well, anyways, this is your new classmate, Sakura Haruno." He pointed towards the girl behind him. _"That's the cute girl who bumped into me!" _He stared at her for a moment as she sat down.

The girl smiled at him as she turned around towards the board. Kakashi was talking about some sort of algebra equations… or something. Whatever it was didn't get his attention, leaving him to start dozing off again. After a while of thinking, he decided not to do anything stupid around the girl. Sasori turned back and looked at her. She was writing down something, notes were his guess.

"So anyone have the answer?" Oh great. A question he didn't know the answer to. he was probably going to call him again, since no one in the fucking class had the nerve to raise their hands and he always loved making him feel like an idiot. "Sa..-kura?" Sasori looked up. "Huh?" He turned towards her direction. "The answer is five point eight." She said as she smiled that smile of hers.

"Tha-that's .. correct." _"Amazing."_ He thought. This girl was truly something different than anyone he had ever met. No one ever bothered answering one of the old man's questions, scared for being labeled a total nerd. "Great going nerd…" someone in the back laughed as so the rest of the class. Sakura slumped in her seat. The bell rang, and everyone dashed out. The girl gathered up her books, stacking them on top of each other. The boys beside her snickered as one of them pushed the tower aside, knocking them all onto the floor. They both high-fived each other, as one of them called her ''Nerd''

Sasori shook his head as he bent down, picking up her books. He handed them to her as she looked at him, stunned. "Don't worry about it." He replied as he gave her a smirk. The red-headed boy glared at the two boys, as they decided to jump out of their seats and run out the room. "Th-thanks." She said, blushing quite a bit as she got up and went out the door. He sighed and nodded to himself. "This is gonna be some heck of a year…" he muttered to himself as he too packed his things and walked out the room.

So there ya have it. Please R&R. If there are any grammar mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them! The next chapter will be up shortly, maybe a couple of weeks… o-o Please don't kill me! Dx


End file.
